The Fox and the Wolverine
by Sweet Little Fox 1997
Summary: Natalee Whitely thought she was normal. That all changed with one letter though. Why has the Xavier institute taken an interest in her? And what is going on with her and a certain Canadian Feral? Read and find out... AU Story.
1. Prologue

Okay so this my first fan fiction so go easy on me please. I would really appreciate it if you could review whether you liked it or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc.

Prologue:

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a princess was saved by a prince. They soon fell in love and married. The princess bore many children and they ruled over the kingdom. They lived happily ever after.

Things like that don't happen in real life, though. Women all over the world are on danger and need their own prince to save them but that doesn't mean that they always get rescued. In real life, some form of suffering can harm anyone and those who don't get saved are normally innocents. That suffering isn't always intentional but still they can't be helped.

There is always someone, though, who tries to help. Policemen, Firemen, the Army, even normal guys with normal jobs. They're never 100% successful though. In comics, movies and books there are heroes that always save the day. Whether they're superheroes, supernatural beings or crime solving sleuths, they never fail to beat the bad guys.

I'd thought my entire life that superheroes were just that. Stories. It turns out I was wrong. Better yet I'm one of them. Thinking myself to just be different, I one day found out what I could really do.

This is my story. The story of how I met my very own prince, how he saved me from the dangers of the world and myself. This is the story of how I got my very own happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: That you to those have guest reviewed or favorited/followed thgis already. So here's chapter 1.

Chapter 1:

"Natalee!" I heard my mother call, "Natalee, Priya is here!"

I was trying to ignore her. The chunky headphones I wore could help me to pull off that I couldn't hear her. But as soon as Priya's name passed her lips, I yanked the headphones off and almost flew down the stairs.

"Priya!" I screamed when I saw her, before snatching her up in a massive bear hug. "How was your holiday?" I questioned once I had pulled back to look in her face.

Her plump lips curved into a smile and by looking at her, I could see her coffee coloured skin glow even more than usual. "Oh my gosh! It was great but I'll have to tell you later. I only popped to give you your gift. I still need to get home." With that said, I noticed the black and green wrapped present in her hand.

I took it from her offering hands and gave her a big smile. "Thanks, Pri. I'll talk to you when you're settled, yeah? See you soon." I waved as she passed through the door.

I turned to my mother, well, adoptive mother. Melissa Whitley had adopted me when I was four after my real parents' death. I don't really remember what either of them was like because I was so young when it happened. That's why I always think of Melissa as my mum, no matter how different I was to her. My sight, hearing and sense of smell had always been better than the average human but I never thought anything of it. You could also clearly tell Melissa and I weren't related by simply looking at us. She was tall, thin and slender, with flowing blonde hair and sparkling, tawny brown eyes. I, on the other hand, was short and curvy with dark brown, almost black hair and vibrant, emerald green eyes. Everyone knew I was adopted but no one ever questioned it. They knew not to ask.

Melissa smiled at me, her bow shaped lips curving upwards at the sides. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and I knew she was up to something. "What?"

Her smirk became more pronounced, "Oh nothing." She started to walk past me into the living room. "I was just wandering when you were going to tell me that you applied for a school in America."

I gaped at her back as she walked away from me before gaining my senses and following after her. "I never applied for an American school. What are you going on about?" I seriously didn't have a clue what she was going on about. Why the hell would I want to go to America?

Melissa snapped up a letter from off of the coffee table and passed to me. I unfolded it and quickly skimmed over the text.

**_"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters has a place for you. We hope to see you soon. Someone will come to collect you. _**

**_Signed, Charles Xavier."_**

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, "I never signed up for this." I looked at Melissa with wide eyes.

"Well, I don't care if you go or not. If you still don't when someone comes to get you then tell them." She rested a hand on my shoulder, "Either way, it's your decision."

"Thanks, Mel." I smiled at her. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs. I'm gonna check out this school." Without waiting for a reply, I raced up the stairs with letter still trapped inside my clenched fist.

I quickly switched on my laptop and skimmed the letter again as I waited for it to load in. Why the hell would an American school want me? My grades were good, sure. But not to the extent where I would be considered gifted.

Looking back at the laptop, I brought up Google and typed in the school. I clicked on its website and looked through it. Nothing out of the ordinary. The list of teachers was pretty normal; **_Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe. _**There was a few students listed for outstanding work; **_Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Bobby Drake. _**The head of the school was Charles Xavier, the guy who signed the letter. It said nowhere why he started the school or what the specifications were to get in.

'I guess I could ask when someone comes.' I thought. I didn't dwell on it any longer. Instead, I closed the window and plugged in my headphones again, blocking out the world once more as PANIC! At The Disco blasted through the speakers.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so next chapter. Sorry if you feel it is a little bit short but they will start to get longer at around chapter 5. For now I hope you enjoy what I have given you so far.

Chapter 2:

I awoke to banging on my door. Whoever it was, was extremely persistent. Groaning, I cracked open my eyes and groggily turned my head towards the door. I swear I even saw the door shake with the ferocity of the fists that were hitting it.

"What do you want?" I asked loudly.

Melissa's voice answered me, "Get up. Those people from the school are here!" That got me out of bed.

"Okay, I'll be down in about 20 minutes. Let me get dressed." She didn't answer but walked back downstairs. I quickly grabbed some clothes and had a really fast shower. I then dressed and brushed my hair in an attempt to make myself look presentable. After that I legged it to the living room.

When I got there, Melissa was sat opposite a white haired woman, who I recognised as Ororo Munroe, and a wild haired man with serious muscles. I went and sat down next to Melissa and they both looked up at me.

My eyes connected with the nameless man and I couldn't really think about anything else. I forgot there were other people in the room. It wasn't until Melissa snapped her fingers in front of me that I was brought out of my stupor.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent answer.

"I said 'introduce yourself'." She gave me a stern look.

"Right." I turned back to them and made sure not to make eye contact with the man by looking at Ororo instead. "Hi, I'm Natalee Whitely."

Ororo smiled, "I'm Ororo Munroe and this is Logan, an on-off professor at the school. Your mother was just telling us about your hesitance about joining us. Would you mind if we speak to you alone?" She looked pointedly at Melissa.

She understood the message, "Oh, of course. I have to do a bit of shopping anyway." She grabbed her purse off of the table by the window then then kissed the top of my head. I watched in amusement as she sped around the room. "I'll see you later. Hopefully." She called.

"Bye, Melissa." I shouted back with a smile on my face. I looked back at my possible teachers. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I questioned politely. Melissa raised me properly.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we picked you to join our school, yeah?" Ororo asked. I nodded. "Well, it has to do with you… gift." Her hesitation caused my confusion to spike.

"What 'gift'?" I replied making a bunny ears gesture.

She looked at Logan, her expression showing her unease. Logan nodded before turning back to me and stating in a gruff voice, "Your mutation."

I didn't reply. I couldn't. What were these guys going on about? Were they calling me a freak? I still couldn't conjure up an answer so I just laughed.

"What's so funny, Kid?" Logan grunted.

"Is this a joke? Is this what you tell all the kids before you take them to your school? 'Cause I ain't buying it." I retorted.

"We'll prove it to you then." Ororo stated. "Back at the school they call me Storm. This is why." As soon as she finished the sentence, her eyes began to glow white and the sunny sky outside became cloudy before rain burst through the clouds with fervour. I was entranced by this, so in awe of what was happening that I almost didn't hear the distinct 'snikt' coming from Logan's direction. When I looked back at him, six razor sharp, gleaming metal claws were protruding from his clenched fists, three on each. My eyes bulged out but, for some unknown reason, I didn't feel scared. Deep down inside, a part of me knew I could trust him, that he wouldn't hurt me. That still didn't stop me from exclaiming;

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Logan retracted his claws and Storm's eyes returned to their original warm brown. "Please, tell me what the hell is going on. Please." I almost begged.

Logan decided to explain, "You're a mutant. More specifically, a feral like me. Your powers haven't fully developed yet, but judging by the smell of you, that's gonna be soon. That's why we came to get you."

"I know you're still confused but if you come with us to the institute then you'll get a full explanation and we'll help you to control your powers once they are developed." Promised Storm.

I was silent before looking back at them. "Can I say goodbye first, to Melissa and my friends?" I sounded shy. I wasn't shy. Never had been. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Sure. We'll give you tomorrow and then we have to leave for New York. Is that okay?" Storm asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. That's fine." I began thinking about how Priya would take the news. Well, I wouldn't find out until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so here's Chapter 3 but 'cause I start school again tomorrow I won't be updating as much. Thank you once again to all those who have reviewed or favourited/followed this story. I really appreciate the support. Enjoy.

Chapter 3:

Turns out she wasn't all that pleased.

"How the hell could you leave? What's America got that we don't?" Priya practically screeched.

I sighed. This had been happening for about an hour and I couldn't get a single word in edgeways. I decided to get up and held her arms down so that she couldn't lash out.

"Priya, I already told you. This is a huge opportunity for me. I already promised I'd e-mail you every week." I reasoned. I had of course told her everything apart from the whole mutant thing. I didn't know how she would react so I simply left it out and instead told her I had won a scholarship at the school. Priya obviously wouldn't accept that. "Look, I'm going to visit when I get the chance and we'll be in pretty much constant contact."

She finally relaxed in my grasp and a defeated look appeared on her face. "I know. It's just… I'm gonna miss you, Nat." Tears began to well up in her hazel eyes, "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine, Pri. But like I said, I'll come back." I gave her a big hug before pulling back to look her dead in the eyes. "You wanna come and help me pack?" She nodded. "Let's go then."

By the time I had finished packing, it was half seven in the evening. Priya and I had an emotional goodbye and we were both crying by the time Priya walked out of the door. Melissa and I had a movie night instead of a sobbing send off. Like she said before, she was okay with my decision but was still going to miss me. It was understandable seeing as how she had practically raised me. However, when morning came her demeanour changed.

"I am going to miss you so much, okay?" She said with tears glistening in her eyes, "Remember, I want weekly phone calls. You'll have your laptop so I expect e-mails as well. But," She looked at me seriously, "most of all, have fun. Okay, Sweetie?" She asked me with a watery smile on her lips.

"Of course, Melissa. I'll miss you too. Bye." I hugged her tight and placed a kiss on her cheek, tasting her tears before walking over to the car where Storm and Logan were waiting.

I waved at her from the car and she reciprocated tearfully. I then watched as her figure became smaller and smaller the further we drove away.

Now that I was in an enclosed space I became aware of how my senses had developed. I could smell Storm and Logan's distinct scents. Storm smelt like a rainy day. It fit her well considering she could manipulate the weather. Logan, however, smelt like the woods. It was calming and made me feel more relaxed. I don't know why but it also made me feel at home. Maybe it was because he was a feral as he called it, but either way I liked it. It made me wonder whether or not he thought the same about me. That was my last thought before falling asleep, despite the time of day.

I awoke to someone shaking me. Through bleary eyes I could see stark white hair and warm brown eyes. Storm. She was stood outside of the car so I assumed we had either reached the airport or stopped for petrol.

"Come on, Natalee. We're at the airport. You can sleep some more on the plane if you're still tired." She told me in her soothing voice.

I nodded still not coherent enough to provide a verbal answer and unbuckled my seatbelt. Once I stepped out, I noticed Logan had already gotten my luggage and was waiting for me to get a move on.

As we walked through the airport, a sudden feeling of sadness washed over me and I began to think about the things I would be leaving in England. Melissa was like a mother to me and I was going miss her dearly and Priya was my best friend so the same went for her. But I was bound to make new friends right?

I was jolted out of my reverie as a loud speaker came on and voice announced our plane was ready to board. However, it wasn't a normal plane. It was a private jet! When I boarded the plane I looked around in awe. There were luxury black leather seats, a television, drinks. Alcoholic ones at that!

"Does that T.V have British and American channels?" I asked my two escorts feeling slightly dazed.

"Of course." Smiled Storm.

"And is it the same at the Institute?" I inquired turning to face them.

"Yes. We like to keep all our students happy. And if that means paying a little extra on the television bills then so be it."

I beamed at them, "Great that means I can watch all my favourite British programmes." With that I turned and practically threw myself into one of the seats and switched on the television. I flicked through the channels before landing on_ BBC Three _and it was just my luck that _Russell Howard's Good News _was on. As I watched it, Storm and Logan both looked at me with thinly veiled amusement.

I don't know what time it was when I fell asleep and I only remember watching a repeat of _The Vampire Diaries _after switching to _ITV2. _I also don't recall how long I slept for but when I woke up the plane was beginning to land. As we left the plane I thought to myself 'How am I going to handle this?'

But when Storm smiled down at me another thought popped into my head. 'Maybe I will be able to get through this'.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so here we go. I managed to update. Sooner than I expected actually. Thank you once again if you are reviewing or favouriting/following, your support is welcome. Enjoy Chapter 4.

Chapter 4:

"Natalee, wake up." I heard a kind female voice say. "The plane has landed, we need to leave now."

I grunted an incoherent word before slowly opening my eyes. Through my hazy vision I could once again see that snow white hair. Then, as it cleared, Storm's kind brown eyes peered into my own green ones.

"Are we there already?" I rubbed my palms into my eyes to eradicate the remaining bleariness from my expression.

"Yeah, Kid. We are. C'mon, or we're gonna be late." Logan said. I couldn't see his face but I knew he probably had a cigar in his mouth. I could smell it. I also noticed that Logan didn't speak unless it was absolutely necessary or I said something obvious.

I nodded silently and got to my feet. Storm and Logan walked in front whilst I walked slightly behind them. I started worrying about how the other students were going to react to me and how I would to them. I mean, if I take a disliking to someone the first time I meet them then I probably won't like them in the long run. That was why I only really had Priya as a friend back home because everyone never made that good of an impression.

Like the journey to the airport, the car drive to the Institute was silent. I was again hyper aware of the other two people in the car and their scents mingled with cigar smoke and the worn leather of the car we were in. I stared out the window as buildings flew past. Because I was just a small town girl back home I felt tiny in a big city like New York. It was as if I was an ant as we drove past the huge structures that were used every day.

It wasn't long until we started driving up an empty road with trees surrounding it. I guessed that we were close and soon enough I got my answer. We eventually pulled up a long driveway after a large gate opened. Before the car was a huge mansion. It didn't look like a school but I guess if you're trying to school a ton of mutants then what better place was there?

I stepped out of the car and looked up with my mouth open and eyes wide. I had never seen a place like this in person, only on T.V. I tried to form words but nothing but a garbled mess left my mouth.

Storm laughed, "It's different isn't it?"

I swung my head to face her. "I'll say. I think I'm having culture shock." I raised my hand to my forehead. "Yeah, that's it. Culture shock."

"Wait until you meet the other students." Logan grunted (again!) before stalking up the rest of the driveway. I swear he only ever grunted!

I voiced my thoughts to Storm and she just chuckled, "Come on. Let's go and introduce you to the Professor."

If I had thought the outside was impressive then I was certainly in for a shock when I stepped inside. There was wood everywhere but it worked and definitely had that 19th century vibe about it. It kind of reminded me of the _Salvatore Boarding House _in that respect. Various students and possible teachers were here and there and looked at me with interest. I noticed a girl with two strips of white in her fringe talking to Logan. He wasn't smiling but I could tell he was happy to see her and if her grin was anything to go by, she was glad to see him too.

Something bubbled up inside of me that I couldn't identify. I didn't have a chance to either because a man with red sunglasses stopped in front on Storm and me. He wasn't bad looking but the line that his lips were set in told me not to mess with him. He seemed strict but that vanished when he sent a smile our way.

"Storm, it's good to see you back." He then turned to me, "You must me Natalee Whitely. I'm Scott Summers and one of your new professors. The Professor is waiting to see you."

_'Is something holding you up?' _A voice spoke in my head. It wasn't my own voice but that of a man.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I nearly exclaimed. Both of the adults turned to look at me. They didn't seem too pleased with my exclamation.

"That was the Professor, Natalee. And please try refrain from swearing whilst you're at this school." Storm requested. I guess I could do that. Maybe.

The two adults started leading me towards another room and when I entered I was greeted by bald man in a wheelchair. When I say greeted, I actually mean he scared the shit out of me.

_'It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalee.'_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Me again. Okay so this chapter is slightly longer but Chapter 6 is even longer. Not much is happening in this chapter but that doesn't mean you'll all hate it. I do hope you enjoy Chapter 5.

Chapter 5:

The voice in my head was back and this time was accompanied by the man's smile. He had a kind smile and I instantly felt calmer. From the way he looked at me and how Storm and Scott didn't seem at all surprised by my reactions, I guessed that they knew what was happening. Glancing over at the others in the room revealed them to be smiling. The cheek! I'm standing there getting scared shitless and their laughing about it.

"What on earth is so funny?" I asked them tersely.

"Nothing is funny, Natalee. Your reaction is expected." The man spoke, a British accent lacing his words. "I have a mutation that allows me to read minds and communicate telepathically." His chair moved around the desk. He stopped in front of me and held out his hand. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Head of the school. I am very glad you agreed to come here."

I shook his hand before asking if I could take a seat. Once permitted, I sat in one of the plush leather chairs and glanced around the room. Like what I had already seen of the building the room contained a lot of wood ornately carved and polished. I didn't get a chance to look over everything though because the sound of the door opening brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned and saw it was Logan who had just entered.

"You called, Chuck." Logan's deep voice seemed to reverberate through the room. Then a thought struck me;

_'Who the hell is Chuck?' _

I received an answer even though I wasn't expecting one. "I am, Natalee." The Professor spoke, "Logan gives everyone, shall we say, _affectionate _nicknames." He smiled at the aforementioned man.

"Affectionate, my ass. What did you want?" Logan replied, his arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. Because he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, I could see the muscles in his arms bulging against the skin.

The Professor gave me a look indicating he heard my thoughts before turning back to Logan, "Language, Logan. I asked you to come here because I need to discuss something that involves you." Logan raised an eyebrow but didn't respond and waited for the Professor to continue.

The Professor looked at me seriously and for a moment I wondered if there was something on my face. I resisted the urge to reach up and find out and instead clasped my hands tightly together in my lap.

"Natalee, due to your mutation, I thought it would be best if Logan helped you to control your abilities. You'll need to learn to protect yourself and considering you are a female feral you will need the skills to ward of male ferals." That confused me. What did he mean ward of male ferals?

"What do you mean, Professor?" I voiced. The Professor didn't answer me but Logan did.

"Females are rare. Any male might try and have their fun with you." He regarded me with serious eyes. There was a glint in them that I couldn't recognise and decided to let it go and asked a different question.

"What about you? Should I be worried about you 'having your fun with me'" I threw his words back at him. I don't know why I snapped at him but something inside me told me to be a bit upset with him.

Logan frowned at my inquiry, "No, because I know how to treat women. There are ferals out there that would enjoy seeing you struggle. But not me. So you don't need to worry about me." There was something in his voice that sounded almost hurt that I would make such an assumption, but I brushed it off.

"Okay, so you're just gonna teach me to fight as well as get me through my exams. Is that basically it?" I asked the Professor. It was only then that I realised that there was two other people in the room when Storm spoke.

"That's basically it, yeah." Storm smiled but Scott once again had his lips in a grim line and was also staring at Logan in a way I didn't like. I barely restrained myself from snapping at him. Good looking or not. Teacher or not. I didn't care.

The conversation had finally come to a close and I was aware that three times a week I would be having one-on-one lessons with Logan. Not that I minded of course. For some reason I wanted to occupy most of his time instead of him seeing that girl with the white streaks. Don't ask me why, 'cause I had no idea either.

Storm took me to the room I'd be sleeping in and also told me that I wouldn't be sharing with anyone due to my abilities, in case I accidentally hurt them. I completely understood, I would never forgive myself if I hurt someone I was going to be living with.

The room was large and very spacious. There were plenty of places to put my things and I instantly knew that if I wasn't careful, I would never want to leave. After putting all my things in various spots around the room, I decided it was probably best to sleep. I was starting to feel the effects of the flight over even though I had slept on the plane. Because of my nervousness of meeting the Professor and the shock of what I needed to learn I hadn't really thought about jetlag. Before I even knew I was lying on the comfy bed and had succumbed to the black ocean that seemed to swallow me whole.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N:Chapter 6, Yay! Okay so it is longer but I don't know if it is long by everyone's standards. It certainly is by mine, anyway. Enough of me, enjoy!

Chapter 6:

It wasn't until later that evening that I was woken up. Loud banging reverberated through my room and it caused me to shoot upright in an instant. Looking over at the door, I saw that it seemed to be shaking from the ferocity of the knocking. If you could call it that.

I collapsed backwards on to my bed and heaved a sigh of exasperation before I got up and headed towards the door. The noise didn't cease as I walked across the room. In fact, it probably got louder.

"Hang on. I'm coming." I shouted. Upon opening the door, I saw a very tall, very handsome guy with his fist raised to the door. He was so tall I had to crane my neck to look him in the eye. I raised an eyebrow. "Christ on a bike! You're really fucking tall."

He laughed. Actually laughed, right at me. "My name is Piotr or Peter. I was told to come and get you for dinner. The Professor thought you might be hungry." He smiled politely and waited for my response. I thought about that for a moment. On one hand I wanted to sleep more but on the other I felt as though I could eat a horse. Did I go with my head or my stomach?

My stomach won. I shrugged, "Sure, lead the way, Peter."

As I followed him, I took note of the different hallways. I mean if I was going to be living here for a while then I needed to know my way around. Peter seemed to appreciate that I didn't want to talk and silently led me to the dining area.

The sight I was welcomed by was not what I was expecting. Back at my old school the dinner hall had been hectic. Masses of people trying to find a seat. Food going everywhere. Someone even threw milkshake over a teacher once. Here, however, was a completely different story. Everyone was either already sat down or they were getting food. They were even lined up without any arguments. I could see students sat in friendship groups but no one was on their own. No food was flying around and in some cases I could see teachers sat amongst the students. They seemed to be having a good time as well. I certainly wasn't used to this.

Peter's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Come with me. We can grab some dinner." I smiled and followed him, eager to get some sustenance inside of me. I glanced around again and caught sight of Storm. Her snow white hair contrasting against the dark clothes she wore. Beside her was Logan. He was engaged in a conversation with the girl I had seen him with earlier that day. That twinge of emotion came again. I still couldn't tell what it was but it had increased ten-fold then because something she had said made him smile. I didn't like that for some reason but decided to leave it alone as I began to pick what I wanted to eat.

After I had finished, Peter gestured me to follow him again. I assumed he was taking me to sit with his friends. I hadn't realized that included the girl with the white streaks. I began to panic. How was I meant to sit with her if I didn't know why she seemed to annoy me. I wanted to say something but at the same time I didn't want to upset Peter. He seemed nice and like the kind of guy I could easily get on with. This un-named girl though, I wasn't too sure about.

As we neared the table, a boy about my age looked up. He was sat next to the un-named girl and after Peter sat down the only available space was on the other side of her. I was tempted to twist my expression into a grimace but the boy that noticed our approach interrupted me.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Drake. And this is Rogue." He reached over to shake my hand after he introduced himself and the girl I had taken a dislike to. Who name's their kid Rogue? Or was it a nickname, like Storm's?

"Natalee Whitely. Pleasure to meet you. " I spoke to Bobby politely and barely managed a nod at Rogue.

A squeal from a girl across the table turned my attention to her. Her hands were covering her mouth and her eyes were wide. I raised an eyebrow at Peter who was sat next to her. He simply chuckled and nudged her with his elbow.

She jolted out of her stupor. "Oh, I'm Kitty Pryde. Sorry if I scared you then. It's just, well, you're British. And the only other person I've met whose British is the Professor. But he's been here so long his accent has kind of faded a bit." She rambled. Everyone else seemed to have the same reaction as mine. Amusement.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Kitty. That's kind of new from what other people have said once they've heard me speak." I stated.

"What do you mean?" A southern voice came from the side. I turned and saw that it was Rogue. Fabulous, she was a sweet little southern belle. Absolutely fucking fantastic.

I then remembered that she had asked me a question and I tried to answer without a glare or grimace. "Most of the time, when I first meet people a load of really random drivel comes out of my mouth. So it kind of lowers their initial opinion of me." I spoke quickly so I didn't have to look at her for too long. She was beautiful, far more so than myself. I didn't know why that bothered me, but it did.

I decided to eat my food before it got too cold, but a question sprang to mind. I twisted my head to face Logan and coughed to get his attention.

He stared back, "Yeah?"

"Um…Well. When will my powers start to show?"

He hesitated before answering. "You'll get sick when it happens. But someone will be there to help you through it." His tone made it sound like it wasn't up for discussion. That didn't stop me from asking him something else.

"Will that be you?" I still don't know why I asked him that. I just know that I did. The expressions of the people around me were strange. Some looked at me in shock, others in worry and Rogue had an unidentifiable expression. I continued looking at Logan and saw some kind of emotion flicker across his face. It was gone before I even had the chance to properly notice it, but it was there.

It took him a while to answer, but eventually he did. "Maybe." With that he stood and walked out of the room, the shocked stares of the students burning into his back. Then they switched to me.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. I didn't get why they were looking at me that way. Even Storm was doing it. It was also her that answered me.

"No one has made Logan act like that in…well…ever." Surely that couldn't be true. What was so special about me? Absolutely nothing, that's what. Maybe it was because I was a female feral and he felt like he had something with me for that reason.

"Right, of course not. You don't expect me to believe that do you?" I scoffed. My food was almost finished so I could get out of there soon.

"She's right." There was that annoying southern voice again. "He doesn't even act like that with me." She sounded almost hurt but I couldn't care less. Something inside me actually rejoiced at that, was happy that she was hurt.

_'Jesus Christ! I need to get a grip.' _I thought to myself. I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore and stood in order to bin what was left on the plate. I walked away, ignoring the calls of my new acquaintances, and left the room. I needed to get away and think.

I found myself wondering in the garden. Because it was getting late, I could see the stars in the sky. I felt instantly calmer. For as long as I could remember, I had always preferred the night. Thinking about it now, I guess it had something to do with my mutation. I inhaled the cool night air and felt it wrap around me like a blanket.

That was when I felt it. As if someone was watching me. I glanced around but couldn't find the source of my discomfort. I dismissed it and walked a little further before settling myself on the grass. I lay back and admired the stars twinkling above me. If only my life was as easy. They just had to sit there and look pretty. They didn't have any hardships and probably wouldn't for thousands of years. I don't know how long I lay there, trapped in my own little world, but one sentence brought me back to Earth.

"What the hell are you doing, Kid?"


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so this chapter is quite a bit shorter but hopefully it will do until I write up the next one. Oh and here is the disclaimer. I'll put it up every few chapters. Otherwise enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Natalee Whitely.

Chapter 7:

I wasn't expecting anyone to come looking for me. I was used to being alone when I needed to be. But these people didn't know that and for some reason, when I heard his voice, I didn't want him to go.

I sat up and looked up at him from my seated position, "You really need to stop calling me a kid. I'm 17 and where I come from that means I'm nearly an adult." I had a small smile on my face whilst Logan's face looked blank with maybe the slightest upturn of his lips.

"Doesn't matter to me. I don't know how old I am, but I'm definitely older than you. So I think I have the right to call you a kid." The smallest smile appeared on his lips, so small I wasn't quite sure it was really there. He suddenly turned serious again. "So are you gonna answer my question?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Sit down and I might." He complied. "I needed some time alone." I lay back down and continued to look at the stars. "I just needed some time to think about everything that has happened in such a short time." I turned my head to him. "This seemed like the perfect place since I've always like the night." By this point Logan was laying down beside me gazing at the same stars.

"That'll be part of your mutation. The animal you will have similar traits with is probably nocturnal." That made sense, I guess. That would explain why back in England I would stay awake for hours at a time when everyone else was sleeping.

"I wonder what animal I'll be. What are you?" I asked.

His reply was quick, "Wolverine. That's also my mutant name."

I thought about that for a second, "So whatever animal I am will be my mutant name?" I didn't know if I like the sound of that much. I mean imagine if I was a common house cat?

"Not necessarily. It might just be something relating to the animal. It depends really on what it is." We didn't speak for a while after that. The silence was enough. The thing about Logan was that he seemed to understand when I didn't want to talk and vice versa. We just laid there in a comfortable silence, staring at the stars and listening to the sounds of the night wildlife. That was until Logan spoke again.

"Y'know, when you start to get sick, I'll help you through it if you want." I tilted my head in his direction. He was still looking at the sky but even from the side I could the glint in his eyes. Would he really help me?

"Yeah. Of course. I mean, if that's okay. You sure you won't be busy with the other students?" _Or Rogue._ Iadded silently.

"No I won't." He didn't say anything else on the matter. Instead he changed the subject. "We should probably head inside before Storm or One-Eye finds us."

"Why would that be bad?" I inquired as we moved to get up.

"'Cause you were meant to be in bed by eleven, that's why." He simply stated.

"Oh." I finished at that and we made our way back into the mansion. Once again nothing was said but it wasn't awkward. Simply quiet. It wasn't that we didn't want to talk, but that we didn't need to. It was as simple as that.

As we walked back up to our rooms, I found out that Logan's room wasn't that far away from mine. In fact, it was only three doors down the hallway. When we reached my door I turned to Logan and smiled and in return he gave a have smile back.

"Thanks for the talk Logan. I really appreciate it." I placed my hand on the door knob. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"And you, Vix." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "I can't call you Kid, so Vix will do. It's short for vixen which is a female fox. Foxes are nocturnal in urban areas." I made an 'oh' shape with my mouth. "Goodnight."

With that he wandered down the hall to his room and entered without hesitation. I turned and did the same, but I didn't fall asleep for a while. Instead, I lay on my bed and thought about the conversation Logan and I had had not long ago. It wasn't until about one in the morning that I managed to become a victim of slumber's sweet embrace.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so it's been a while since I updated but I'm doing it now. I'm not too happy with the ending but I was having a bit of an off-day. Other than that I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews equal love.

Chapter 8:

I was quite happy with sleeping in until at least one in the afternoon but somebody obviously had a different idea. It wasn't until someone literally jumped on top of me that I realised that, though. Considering my height and weight, it had felt like someone had dropped a sack of potatoes onto me. A human size sack of potatoes.

I groaned and tried to roll over but was unsuccessful. I could barely move since somebody had been sitting on me. I peeked out from underneath the covers just enough to see who was so evil as to wake me up in the cruellest way. I groaned again when I saw Kitty. I suppose it could have been worse. It could have been Peter that jumped on me.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" I mumbled. My eyes were narrowed against the light coming through the open curtains. She moved her body enough to allow me to twist so that I was lying on my back. She then, instead of moving of off me completely, dropped herself back down so that she straddled me.

I made an 'oomph' sound but Kitty didn't seem to notice. "Come on, you need to get up. I know it's a Sunday and you don't start classes until next week, but that doesn't mean that you can just lie in bed the whole time." I gave an annoyed moan and tried to pull the cover up over my head but she wouldn't let me. "Nuh uh. You're not getting away that easily." She pulled it off of me completely, causing me to shiver at the sudden rush of cool air that washed over my body.

"But, Kitty," I whined. "It's Sunday, just like you said. Back home I always slept in and it's only," I glanced over at the hand-shaped clock on my bedside table. My eyes grew wide. "Ten O'clock. Why on God's green earth are you waking me up at this time in the morning? On a Sunday!" I nearly shouted. Kitty was unaffected by my complaint. In fact she had a smile on her face that I had seen on Priya's face when she wanted to drag me into town and force me to go shopping. "What are you up to?"

She didn't answer. All she did was get up and walk to the door, but not before turning back to speak, "Be up and dressed in ten minutes or I'll send Peter in to get you." With that the door closed and I was left alone once again. I had sat up whilst Kitty walked to the door so when she left I flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

I didn't want to get up but I had a feeling that, just like Priya, Kitty would stop at nothing to get me up. And that included sending a 6ft 4" Russian into do it for her. With a huff, I stood up and stretched, arching my back causing my shirt to ride up and show my stomach. I hadn't looked around my room properly yet so I was pleasantly surprised to find out that I had an en-suite bathroom. After a _very _quick shower, I grabbed whatever I could from my clothes and put them on, just in time to hear a loud knock at my door.

Upon opening the door, I saw someone I hadn't expected. I thought Kitty was sending Peter, but instead standing on the other side of the doorway was Rogue. I tried not to grimace once I looked at her. She was a friend of Kitty's and despite being here for a short time, Kitty was beginning to grow on me. If I couldn't at least try to get on with Rogue then I would probably lose a handful of people that I could potentially be friends with.

"Oh, hello, Rogue." I hoped that she couldn't hear any distaste in my voice. "What can I do for you?" She stared at me for a couple of seconds before answering. It was almost as if she was sizing me up.

"I wanted to ask if you had any idea why Kitty is bouncing around downstairs impatiently." Her smooth southern accent didn't have any sign of malice in it. She was genuinely curious whether I knew what was wrong with her friend.

Then it struck me. Why would she ask me. Couldn't she just ask Kitty herself. I voiced my query to her. She responded almost instantly. "You're the new girl and you're British. She has been going on about showing you the ropes of this place since she met you yesterday."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, can you tell her that I'll be down in two minutes. I'm sure she can wait that long." She stared at me again, that was quickly becoming slightly disconcerting, but I looked back, not willing to back down. Eventually, Rogue nodded and began to stalk down the corridor. I then slammed my door shut.

Something about the girl just riled me up. And from the way she stared at me I could tell that there was something about me that she didn't like. I couldn't care less what she thought about me, as long as she could keep quiet about I would be happy and no one would get hurt. Other people have faced my temper for worse things but I would be glad to make Rogue shut up if I had to.

After putting on eyeliner and mascara, I jogged down the stairs where I could see Kitty stood with Bobby, Peter and Rouge. I guess this was their little friendship group. As Rogue had said, Kitty was moving around as impatient as anyone could get. She hadn't seen me yet, but the others did. I looked at Bobby and put a finger to my lips. He winked just barely, making it seem like his eye had just twitched so the Kitty didn't see it. Peter chuckled under his breath and Rogue gave a small smile.

Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, I was close enough to hear Kitty mumble, "Come on. Why is she taking so long." I was quickly right behind her and carefully placed my face beside hers so that mouth was near her ear.

I took this opportunity to whisper into her ear eerily, "Who are you waiting for, Kitty?" It was totally worth it to see her jump and then run and hide behind Bobby. All four of us were laughing as well as a few other students that were in the corridor with us. She peeked out from behind Bobby long enough to see me doubled over in laughter. A scowl crossed her face before giving way to a giggle.

Kitty skipped over to me (quite literally), and grabbed me in big hug. I wasn't used to hugging people I had only just met so I awkwardly wrapped my arms around the American girl. She pulled back and gave me a big smile. "No one has been able to do that to me in ages. I think we're gonna be great friends." She let go of me completely. "Now onto business. I'm gonna show you round with the help of my wonderful assistants." She gestured to the other three, "And that way you'll be able to get around easier when you start classes. Okay?" She grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

She grasped my wrist and started pulling me along various hallways whilst the others followed behind, obviously used to this behaviour from Little Miss Pryde. By the time we were done, it was nearly time for dinner and I managed to slip away from my new acquaintances for some time alone.

I ended in the garden again and just sat on the grass listened to the sounds of everything around. It wasn't long before Bobby came to get me so that we could all sit together. We were sat at a smaller table than the day before, but I think that was because Logan and Storm weren't sitting with. In fact looking around the room, I couldn't see them anywhere.

Something inside of me began to worry when I knew nothing was wrong. They were obviously doing work elsewhere in the mansion. However, there was that niggling feeling inside telling me to go and look for them. I ignored it and carried on with my meal. It didn't go away until they both walked in the dining room ten minutes later and they looked my way and smiled. I smiled back now content finish to eating. Well, as content as I could be with Rogue sat opposite me.

Not matter how much time I had spent with her today, it didn't change how I felt towards her. Her sweet voice had started to get on my nerves but I tried not to let my hatred of her show for the sake of Kitty, Bobby and Peter.

I hadn't realised that I had begun to breathe slightly heavier until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned and my emerald eyes connected with deep brown ones. Logan smiled ever so slightly at me and I returned it, instantly feeling calmer.

I was pretty sure that he and I were going to get on well. Which we needed since he was going to be my mentor.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Back again. Any way, I'm out of school for a bit so my updates might, and I repeat, might come a little faster, but I can't promise anything. So here's the next chappie and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9:

Days had passed since that Sunday and I was left with little to do. I wasn't starting my classes until the following week so unlike everyone else I had nothing else to do than wander the hallways of the mansion or through the garden. My new friends were all in class, either learning or teaching, so I couldn't rely on them to entertain me. At that moment I was in one of the many sitting rooms with the television on.

After flicking through the various channels, American and British alike, I finally settled on a repeat of _New Girl. _I had started watching it whilst it was on in England and I couldn't get enough of it. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't find a program like that funny? I was sprawled out across the sofa like I owned the place, laughing my socks off when I heard a cough from behind me.

I lifted my head from the arm of the sofa to peer out over the back of it. Stood in the doorway was a tall redheaded woman. She was very slim and had a pretty face but that was marred slightly by the slight frown on her face. I hadn't met her yet and she already seemed to be disapproving of me. I brushed of this fact and asked as nicely as I could;

"Can I help you?" She raised a delicate eyebrow. It's seems I wasn't as successful as I thought I would be at being polite. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked closer to me.

"Why aren't you in class?" Her question nearly caused me to burst into laughter. She looked old enough to be a teacher so she would have been informed about me, surely. Either that or she was new or a student. A very old student.

I must have let a giggle escape without realising because she asked, "What is so funny?" In any other circumstance I would have thought her voice was quite soothing and sweet but the anger the was thinly veiled in her tone was anything but.

"Are you a teacher?" She opened her mouth to answer but I didn't let her, "Y'know what I don't care. I'm new and don't start my classes until next Monday." She schooled her expression into a more apologetic one and looked down in embarrassment. Her pale cheeks became a faint red that fanned over their expanse.

When she looked up again, the redhead had a small smile positioned when the frown previously sat. She held her arm out towards me and introduced herself, "Dr Jean Grey. I'm the resident doctor around here. So if you have a problem, come see me. It's nice to meet you…" She let her sentence hang and waited for me to finish it.

I was still practically lying on the sofa at an odd angle so I twisted into an upright position before standing. I grabbed her delicate hand in my own and gave it a not so gentle squeeze going by the slight wince she gave. "Name's Natalee Whitely. If you haven't guessed already, I'm the girl from England."

Once I had let go of her hand, Jean subtly held it in her other one and rubbed the soreness out of it. I went to apologise but she cut in. "Don't worry." She had clearly noticed my expression. "You're not the first who has injured me slightly in some way upon first meeting me." I gave her a quizzical look. "When Logan first met me he had me in a headlock." My eyes widened at hearing this and Jean chuckled. "I'll let him explain it to you. You're the one him and Storm were sent out to get, weren't you?"

I nodded whilst plonking back down onto the settee. I gestured for Jean to do the same thing. "Yeah, it was pretty…" I tried to find the right word. "Surreal. I guess even after nearly a week I'm still not quite used to what I am even though my powers haven't fully developed yet." I looked her in the eye. "Logan said I'm gonna get sick. Like real sick, but I'm sure it'll be worth it afterwards." I paused. "What's your mutation? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Jean looked thoughtful, most likely deliberating on whether or not to tell me. Then she began smiling, "I'm telepathic and telekinetic." I tried to look as of those words meant something to me, they sounded familiar but I couldn't place their definitions. I wasn't an idiot by any means, but sometimes I could be a little bit dippy. My confusion must have shone through because Jean laughed. "I can read and communicate with other people's minds as well as being able to move objects with my mind." I made an 'oh' shape with my mouth and then grinned.

"That must be so cool." I beamed, but then something hit me, "Wait, do you read minds all the time? Are you reading mine right now?" I was getting kind of scared for my privacy.

Jean gave me a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I only read someone's thoughts if it is absolutely necessary so you can be sure I'm not doing it right now." A blush rose to my cheeks. Then the fact that I was blushing intensified it even more considering that I didn't get embarrassed often. "Don't get embarrassed. Come on, lunch starts in two minutes. I'll walk you down there if you want."

I declined her offer politely, saying I wanted to stay in that room a little while longer. I felt as though I needed to. Do you ever get that feeling? Where you think something is going to happen? Yeah? Well, that's what I was feeling. So I stayed where I was, waiting to see if my instincts were right. Before then, they were never wrong.

They weren't wrong then either. After about five minutes, I heard someone come in through the doorway. Unlike earlier when Jean came in, I didn't turn to see who it was. Instead, I waited for them to come over and sit down next to me. I was half expecting it be Kitty or Peter, possibly even Logan. None of these people sat down next to me. In fact, it was someone I had met or even seen around the mansion yet. This person was a guy that had a strange smile sat upon his lips. Wild blonde hair sprouted from his head and his eyes had an eerie spark in them. Just from that single look, I felt as though I had done the wrong thing by listening to my instincts. I held his gaze a second longer before I decided to break the awkward silence that had built between us.

"Did you want something?" His smirk grew wider until his teeth peeked out from in between his lips. I stared unimpressed at his attempt to snare me in his trap. "Well?"

His smile faltered slightly when he saw it wasn't working on me and glanced down before connecting his eyes with mine again. "John Allerdyce. I don't believe we've met yet. You're the new kid, aren't you?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, Natalee Whitely. Not that it's any of your business. Why are you calling me a kid? I'm probably the same age as you." Something about this John caused my skin to crawl. In fact, nearly everything did. The way he looked at me. How he smiled. The way he smelled, like fire and ash. I wanted to run from him but something was telling me to stay, that something else was going to happen. I wasn't going to ignore my suspicions because of one creepy guy.

"Yeah, well, I don't care." I definitely didn't like him. Remember what I said that I tend to base my relationships on first impressions; well this was one of those cases where I was going to hate someone almost indefinitely. "Look, Nat…"

"Don't call me that." How dare he try and shorten my name. I only gave that privilege to people I liked. If he didn't realise how I felt towards his soon I would have to make him.

He gave me a mock hurt look at my sudden interruption, "Okay, Nat_alee_." He stressed the second part of my name. "I was wondering if you'd like to do something with me at the weekend…" I cut him off.

"No thanks. I prefer to spend my weekends with friends, family or on my own. You don't appear to fit into any of those categories. Sorry." I was raised with some manners. No matter how bitchy I could be, I was still polite.

"But…" He started, but was once again interrupted. This time, though, not by me.

A gruff voice came from the doorway, "She said she didn't want to, so why don't you scram, Sparky." I smiled as I heard him and John sneered in the direction of the voice.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Wolvie?" It wasn't until John had been lifted from the sofa by the collar of his shirt that I turned. At the shortening of his nickname, Logan had stormed across the room and grabbed John. He suddenly didn't seem so confident anymore.

Logan moved close to John's face and said menacingly, "She said no. I don't wanna see you bothering her again. Understood?" John didn't answer, so Logan shook him, "Am I understood?" John nodded and was finally let down before he left the room, keeping his distance from Logan the whole time. Logan watched him go with a stern face before he twisted back to face me. His face softened slightly and I smiled at him.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this."


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so I'm a little late on the update but I'm here now. I'm not too happy with the way I've ended this chapter but that doesn't mean you won't like it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and tell me your thoughts on it. Onto the chapter.

Chapter 10:

Logan began to smile, "What do you mean?"

I chuckled under my breath, "You know what I mean. You keep on sneaking upon me." I smiled and Logan looked away. He sniffed and then looked at me with a serious expression. It was like he was trying to figure me out. "What? What's the matter?"

He took another big sniff, "You smell different. You're gonna get sick real soon." My eyes widened.

"How soon?" I wanted to be prepared for when it started.

"Probably within the next day or so, judging by your scent." He sounded apologetic.

I nodded and stood before walking over to the window. I perched myself on the sill and watched as other students enjoyed themselves outside. I could see Kitty and the others sat on the grass. They were laughing and I suddenly wanted to spend time with as if these were my last moments. I guess, in a way, they were since after I recovered I would technically be a different person. I turned back to Logan who had remained seated.

"You don't mind if I go hang out with others do you? I mean it might be one of the last times I can whilst I'm kinda human." Christ, I was making sound like I was dying.

Logan shared my thoughts, "You're not dying, Vix. But I don't mind. I wish I had that chance when I was just starting out." There was something odd in his voice, but I didn't analyse it. Instead, I smiled walked over to him. I leaned down and gave him a hug and, on impulse, a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't until I had left the room that I realised what I had done. I began blushing as I made my way down to the garden, but quickly shrugged it off when I got nearer to my new friends.

As I got closer, Rogue looked up and spotted me. She gave a small smile before turning and muttering something to the others. That caused them to all look up and either smile or wave or both at me. I reciprocated accordingly as well as saying a short hello.

I sat on the grass with them before I noticed that John was with them. I tried to smile but from the look on everyone's faces I didn't quite succeed. Bobby glanced at us alternately for a couple of seconds before settling on me.

"What's with the look, Natalee? By the way, this is Jo…" He started but didn't get to finish as I cut him off.

"John Allerdyce. Yeah, we've met." I stated dryly. John raised an eyebrow and smirked. I had half a mind to wipe the smirk from his lips, or maybe get Logan to do it for me. I didn't get a chance to tell him to stop as Kitty spoke up.

"When did you two meet?" The poor thing sounded so confused that, had this been a different situation, I would have laughed. It wasn't the time for that, though. "As far as I know, you've never mentioned meeting him this week."

I turned and smiled at her. "I only met him today. As of yet, he isn't someone I'd like to hang around with on a daily basis." I glanced around the group, "No offense to you guys, though." John had lost his smirk but the smell of ash had become stronger, even though we were outside.

Peter then spoke, "None taken, Natalee." He smiled and I gave him one back.

I looked down at the grass and began to pick at it. It was so much nicer than some of the fields I'd encountered back in England. It was even nicer than my own back garden. I sat thinking about how I was going to tell the others about what was going to happen in the next day. It wasn't until an outburst from John that I looked back up again.

"I don't have to take this from you guys. I thought I was your friend, but now that you've got new pet from England, I'm nothing to you." He had stood whilst ranting but then began to storm off towards the mansion. I raised an eyebrow, but then realised that his little tantrum was due to the fact that the others were quizzing him on he had said to me.

"Okay," I said, not really wanting to touch that subject, but instead get on with what I wanted to say. "Guys, I have something to tell you." All four turned their heads to me so quickly it was a wonder they didn't get whiplash. With raised eyebrows and curious eyes they stared at me. I took a deep breath before continuing. "This is one of the last times I'll be spending with you like this." I squeezed my eyes shut as I was attacked with an onslaught of questions.

"What the hell do you mean?" Rogue seemed the calmest.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Bobby then sounded slightly worried.

"Do you mean you're leaving?" Peter's voice appeared to be quite sad.

"Are you DYING?" Kitty practically screeched.

My eyes flew open at that last question. "NO! No, I'm not dying or leaving or anything of the sort." That didn't seem to placate them. All their expressions conveyed a mixture of worry and sadness. "Logan told me not long before I came out here that within the next day or so the sickness is gonna appear."

Kitty breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's different. The way you were talking, I thought you were gonna die like tomorrow."

"Yeah, you really scared us the, Natalee." Peter agreed.

I was confused, "Wait, why aren't you still freaking out? I'm gonna be a completely different person by this time tomorrow."

Bobby laughed, "It's like you're personality is going to change. You'll still be Natalee Whitely."

"Yeah, just a little hairier. That's all." Added Rogue. The others laughed whilst I smiled awkwardly.

"You really don't care?" I asked in a smaller voice. Kitty smiled sympathetically at me.

"Of course not, Silly. We'll take you any which way, Natalee."

I suddenly beamed at them, taking them by surprise. "Good, because I want as much time as I can before anything happens." They agreed and we soon got back to enjoying lunch. It was then that I realised that I could count on these four in any situation. Well, I was still a bit iffy about Rogue but you get the picture.

I looked up at the same window I was staring out of earlier. I was surprised to see Logan stood there gazing down at us. I smiled and he gave a nod in return before I turned back to having fun with the rest of the group. I knew that I could also count on Logan whenever I needed him.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I am a terrible person I know but maybe you'll forgive me for updating late. Anyway, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last few but it'll have to do. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

For the rest of the day I had been perfectly fine. Up until dinner time at least. Everything came on very suddenly, so suddenly that at first I had no idea what was going on. We were all sat together, laughing and joking around. Bobby had been regaling a story that caused me to have tears appear in my eyes from laughing so much. Everything was normal up until that moment.

I doubled over in pain and sweat formed on my brow. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and I groaned whilst clutching my stomach. Before I realised what was happening I fell from my chair and onto the floor. In an instant, I was lifted in strong arms and only registered a gruff voice speak to the others before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up three hours later in a sweat soaked bed. A cold flannel sat upon my forehead and the lights were dim. I sensed another presence in the room and turned my head slightly to the right. Stood by my window was Logan, gazing out at the night sky. He hadn't seemed to notice my wake but knowing him, he was already aware. I didn't care though. He kept to his promise. He stayed with me, just like he said he would.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, Logan spoke, filling the comfortable silence in the room. "How are you feeling?" He spoke quieter than usual, probably because my senses were becoming stronger and more sensitive.

I tried to smile, "Sore." By the look of Logan's face I probably had more of a grimace. "Have you been here the entire time?"

He walked closer, arms folded across his chest. "Yeah and nobody will be allowed in until you through this." He was stood over me now and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean? Why can't anyone else see me?"

Logan sat down in the chair beside my bed and heaved a sigh. "You might be become violent in this emotional state and I'm the only one who can heal quickly and still be able to restrain you if any claws appear." He looked at me seriously, "Okay with you?"

I let out a breath and slowly sat up, "Yeah, I understand." I twisted my head and stared at him. "Will it hurt if I do get claws?" I shook slightly and my eyes were hooded as I looked at him.

For a moment he didn't answer, maybe afraid of how I would react. "You'll get used to it. After a while, you barely even notice it."

After that we didn't speak for a while. The silence was comforting though whilst I sweated and shivered. The further into the night we got the developed my senses became. It felt as though I was being assaulted by different sounds and smells. Before long, it became too much and I eventually succumbed to slumbers embrace once again.

*Logan's POV*

She had fallen asleep again. It was understandable since in the past few hours she had been through a lot. Lying there, she looked more human than the animal she was becoming. Even with sweat clinging to her brow and shiver wracking her body every so often, she still looked beautiful.

I looked up suddenly. Where had that thought come from? Since meeting Natalee, I had become increasingly protective of her. When I had seen Sparky pestering her something in me snapped. I didn't want him around her. There was no way he was nearly good enough for her.

_'And you are, I suppose?' _Said a voice in the back of my mind. Why would I be? I didn't anyone else was good enough, so why would I be?

Natalee began to shift in her sleep and the cloth on her forehead slipped off and onto the pillow. I leant over and grabbed it. It had started to dry out but I wasn't going to put it back on her head just yet. As I leaned back, I caught a waft of her sent. It was a mixture of honey and green apples. It was calming.

I brushed a lock of hair from her face and my fingers tingled ever so slightly where they met her skin. There was no way I was going to let her get harmed. If anyone tried to come after her in this vulnerable state, I would do everything in my power to protect her.

*Natalee's POV*

It was morning when I awoke again. I felt a little bit energised. The sound of birds from outside, the ticking of my bedside clock and light breathing entered my ears. Turning, I discovered the light breathing was that of Logan and felt touched that he really he stayed with me all night. His body was slumped in the chair and his head was titled back. His lips were open the slightest bit and half his face was shadowed. Then his scent hit me. Whenever I had smelt it before it was subtle and barely there. Now it was strong, much more potent that before, but not over bearing.

I sat up in bed and found and looked at the clock. It was 10:47 in the morning and sunlight streamed through the open curtains. Looking around, nothing seemed different and I felt fine. I only felt as though my senses had become heightened, but that didn't mean there weren't any changes that I couldn't notice myself.

I got out of bed and padded towards my bathroom and rubbed at my eyes blearily. I wasn't quite awake enough to get in the shower yet so I walked to the sink and splashed cold water onto my face. It wasn't until I looked in to the mirror that I noticed it though.

I screamed.

A/N:Okay so I don't normally put a not at the end of the chapter but I wanted to ask what you thought of Logan's POV. Tell me, did I do it well, was it too OCC. Please give feedback it would hep me a lot.

Oh, and, quick question Pirates or Ninjas and Why?


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. First, lots of people picked ninjas over pirates which I don't understand. I mean have you seen Jack Sparrow. Anyway, lots of people were angry with me, especially a friend of mine, because of the way I left the last chapter, but I can't help it if cliff hangers add suspense to a story. So here is the next chapter and I hope it is satisfactory. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

When I found out what would be happening to me, I knew of course that something was going to become different about my appearance. Maybe that my hair became a lighter colour or my eyes became more animal like. I was not prepared for what I saw in my mirror that day.

Upon my head, nestled within the dark tresses was a pair of ears. Yeah, you heard correctly, ears. They were a deep coppery brown with white tips, like the kind you would see on a fox. Not only that, but when I had first looked at my reflection, my eyes were a deep brown, flecked with green before they changed back to their original emerald green. They kept on fluctuating between colours.

That was when I started screaming. The sheer shock of what I looked like caused the high pitched squeal to pass my lips which then caused Logan to burst into the room. His reaction was different to mine but still just as shocked. His body stiffened and his eyes widened if only slightly. Said body part zoned in on the new ears and confused eyes that now graced my person before his mouth opened as if to say something. It seemed that Logan was, for once, at a loss for words. Obviously he had never encountered something like me before and couldn't think on what to say. Not that it mattered anyway, since not a moment later, a loud knock sounded on my bedroom door.

"Hey is everything okay in there, Logan?" Storm's voice along with the rattling of the door handle came next. I guess Logan had locked to door to prevent anyone from getting in. "We heard a scream and…" She paused, "Never mind." I assumed that the Professor had spoken to her mentally.

When the knock was heard both Logan and I had turned our heads in its direction. Then, as Storm's retreat was heard, we both looked back at each other. Our eyes locked for a moment and, like when we had first met, I felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room and only we remained. It wasn't until Logan spoke that the spell was broken.

"So…You have another set of ears. That's…New." He stated. He was still basically speechless but I knew how he felt. "Come back into the other room and we'll talk." He seemed to have felt nothing in the moment we had shared before and for a second I wondered if it was just me. But then I noticed his stiff shoulders and a small thrill went down my spine at the thought of him being affected by me. Before I could answer him, he turned and stalked back into the main room.

I glanced back at the mirror again to see my eyes still undecided on which colour they wanted to be. I huffed, deciding that I couldn't I do anything about it. I turned again and followed Logan back into the main room. When I got there, he was sat in the chair he slept in. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his lips were in a tight line. He had his shoulders slumped and his head was slightly bent. He seemed to be really deep in thought but as soon as I entered his head shot up and his eyes connected with mine again.

Logan blinked, once, twice, and then looked me up and down again before settling on my face. Then he spoke, "Your eyes keep changing colour." His voice was back to its usual gruff self but there was still something in there that I couldn't identify.

I ignored that and responded to what he said with more attitude than I intended. "You think I haven't noticed that?" My accent became more pronounced because of how bitchy I was being.

Logan didn't seem to react to my change in attitude except for the raising of one eyebrow. "Calm down." How dare he say that to me?

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How the fuck can you say that?" I nearly screeched. "Have you been paying attention here, Logan? Look at me! I have a second pair of ears growing out of the top of my head! My eyes are having their own version of a mid-life crisis and can't decide what colour they want to be! You want me to calm down?!" My rant obviously affected Logan if the small wince he gave was anything to go by. However, that wince was so small that I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't a mutant. He clearly knew how to keep his emotions hidden.

He stood from his seat and slowly approached me. I was stood in the middle of the room, visibly fuming. He put his hands up in front of him in an attempt to placate me. It wasn't working. "Look, Natalee. You have to calm down." My fists clenched. "Listen you have to calm down before you…"

By this point he was directly in front of me and I lashed out. My clenched fist collided with his stomach and we both felt pain. Logan heaved a breath, "…do something violent." I pulled my fist back and he dropped to the floor. I looked down and noticed the four inch bones protruding from my knuckles.

My eyes widened. They were covered in blood. Logan's blood. I glanced at the man in question to see him beginning to stand up already healed from the wounds I had inflicted on him. Tears began to my lips trembled as I tried to hold back my sobs. I couldn't hold them back for long and soon began to sob full force, the effect of them being that my hold body shook.

Logan quickly wrapped me in his arms and made soothing noises. My right hand still had claws so I could only hold on with my left hand. He just held me and my tears saturated his shirt, then he began whispering to me soothingly;

"Okay, calm down now. If you're calm then you can think about retracting your claws. Okay?" He tilted his head to look down at me. I nodded into his shoulder before pulling back and taking a deep breath. With my free hand, I wiped my cheeks and then turned my eyes to my claws. I did as Logan said and thought about them receding back into my knuckles and, before I knew it, I felt a slight sting right as they disappeared completely. I flexed my hand to work out the stiffness and then glanced back at Logan.

"I'm really sorry." I said meekly. "I didn't mean to do it I swear." I insisted. I really didn't. I guess he was right about not letting anyone else around me whilst I was in this state.

Logan just nodded. "I know you didn't. I'm not gonna hold it against you, Vix." He was back to calling by the nickname he assigned me. He really wasn't bothered by what I had done. "This is why I'm the one who's gonna be training you. So you don't do any serious damage to anyone else."

I understood what he was saying. I would never forgive myself if I hurt any of my new friends. Then I realised something. "It seems you were right, Logan."

He raised an eyebrow. "About?" He asked.

"You call me Vix, which is short for Vixen, which is a female fox." I gestured to my new ears. "These seem very fox like." He chuckled. "Oh, what do I do about my eyes? How do I stop them from changing colour?" I didn't want to freak anyone out, not that I wasn't gonna do that anyway.

He shrugged, "Try thinking about it. Like you did with your claws." With that he walked from the room without allowing a chance to answer him.

I gaped at his sudden exit but then shrugged and walked back into the bathroom to see if I could keep my eyes one colour. That was where I spent most of the morning. No one disturbed me, so I assumed that Logan told them that I was resting and would be down when I was ready. When I finally gained my emerald orbs back, I decided to venture out of my room, all the while wondering how everyone would react to my new appearance. I would just have to wait and see.

A/N:

Well, what did you think? Bet you weren't expecting that were you?

Until next I shall leave you with this question Coca Cola or Pepsi? Bye bye.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: And I'm here again. So I think Coca Cola is way better than Pepsi for a start, but I'll drink it if I have to. Right, the next chapter is coming up. I have literally just finished it and it's nearly half past nine at night. It has taken me all day to write this chapter, but that's probably because I took a few breaks in between. Next chapter is right underneath the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Natalee and the X-Men trilogy on DVD.

Chapter 13

Apparently, Logan had left my new image a surprise. So when I walked into one of the main living rooms where my new friends were, they couldn't do anything but stare. All I could see was wide eyes, gaping mouths, blank but shocked expressions, or a combination of the first two. The only person in the room who didn't seem surprised was Logan, but that was expected. I gave a small smile to the quiet room when a voice spoke up.

"What the fuck is on your head?" The voice was unwelcoming, bitter almost. John.

Storm snapped out of her stupor, "John! Language." She reprimanded. John didn't look like he cared and didn't make a move to apologise. I didn't understand why he had to make a comment like that. He had instantly hated me when I declined his offer to go out with him just before Logan's appearance that day.

"What? I was simply asking about the massive furry things that are now poking out of the top of her head." He shrugged. I swear I almost punched him. I was about to when a growl was heard from the other side of the room.

I turned and found the source of the primal sound. Where Logan had been sat before slouched in the chair, he was now sat forward, his shoulders tense and hands clenched, causing his muscles to nearly burst through his skin. His face was serious and his eyes were dark with thinly veiled fury. When everyone's eyes were attached to Logan, he spoke;

"Don't you dare speak about her like that." He growled. He stared at John menacingly, but the younger boy didn't seem to notice. Instead, he just added to the problem.

"Why? I can do whatever the hell I like. You're not her keeper. So what are you gonna do about it?" It was like I wasn't even in the room. Logan shot to his feet and approached John until they stood toe to toe with each other. His chest was shaking and I knew that he was restraining himself from hurting the mutant in front of him.

I decided to intervene. I stepped in between the two of them and place a hand on Logan's chest. I could feel the tension coiled in the muscle ease as I stood there. He looked down at me with a softer expression than the one he had given John. In return I gave him a small smile before turning to aforementioned boy.

When I gazed at John my face was harsher. My smile was gone and a small fire built in my eyes. My eyes had changed colour if his expression was anything to go by. He looked almost…scared. That was new. No one had ever been scared of me before. But then again, no one had seen like I was then before. Then I spoke in a way I never had until that moment.

"I think it's time for you to go, John. Don't you think?" I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes. My voice, like Logan's, had an animal like quality to it now and I liked it. John glanced around the room at the various faces before he turned and bolted out the door.

I took a deep breath and my nose was assaulted with the scents of everyone present. John's still lingered in the air and burnt my nostrils but I dismissed it. I swivelled my body to face everyone else again and let a sheepish smile grow on my lips.

I waved, "Hi guys." I said. Again, they stood wide eyed without speaking for a moment. I looked at Logan, worried that they weren't going to accept what I was now. That they were scared of me like John was.

I grabbed Logan's hand and tugged him away so that I could speak to him. No one protested as we moved to the other side of the room and Logan and I began to talk in hushed voices.

"What's wrong, Vix?" Logan's brow was furrowed in confusion as to why I had dragged him away from the others.

"What's wrong with _them_? Are they scared of me? Why aren't they answering me?" I asked in a rushed breath. When I was finished, Logan's expression became understanding and after a moment he began to smile. I was confused. "What? Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?"

He chuckled, "No, you didn't say anything funny. It's just that you think they're scared of you." My brow furrowed. "They're not scared, they're shocked. They weren't expecting something like this to happen. Neither did I. They'll get used to it and so will you. It'll just take time." One of his large hands cupped my cheek. "Now you just need to speak to them and they'll answer soon. Okay?" I nodded and walked back towards the others.

I looked all five of the remaining people in the eye. Storm, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby and Peter all seemed to still be frozen. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath before practically shouting;

"Will somebody please say something! Anything!" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say since all five of them began speaking at once and their words meshed together until all I heard was a mess of sounds. Kitty's arms were flailing about, Bobby had a hand on his forehead and Rogue was pointing at things randomly.

It was then that a loud whistle sounded throughout the room. It hurt my ears but I still nodded my thanks to Logan for doing it. When I was facing the others once again I spoke;

"One at a time." All their hands launched themselves into the air as if we were in class, even Storm's. "Okay, Peter, you seem the calmest. You go first."

The giant dropped his arm and took a deep breath, "Natalee, what is on your head, if you don't mind me asking." He was ever so polite.

I smiled and placed my hands on my hips, "Well, Pete. It appears that I have grown a second set of ears out of the top of my head. Is that a sufficient enough answer 'cause I have no idea what they're doing there either." If I could joke about it with them it meant that I was slowly coming to terms with what was happening to me, despite only finding about them myself that same morning.

Then Kitty, the ever bubbly one, jumped in, "Okay so what was the deal with your eyes earlier when you were talking to John? Even now they kinda seem a little golden." The curious expression on her face made her look adorable and so alike the animal she shared a name with.

I laughed, "Well I'm not too sure about that either. I'm going on Logan's experience with this and he doesn't seem to have much of a clue on this either."

"Okay," Started Storm, "Now that we have that cleared up, I have some duties to attend to." She walked in front of me and stopped. Her hand landed on my shoulder and she smiled, "It's good to see you up and about. We were all worried about you." She gave me one last smile before she walked out of the room. That left me, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Peter and Logan.

Logan tapped my arm and gave me a look that said he'd talk to me later before he too left, following Storm down the hallway. Once I turned back to the group of teens, I found their eyes glued to me. Then a blur appeared in front of me and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Kitty had moved so fast that I hadn't even registered it, despite the fact my senses had been recently heightened.

"We were so worried!" She gasped into my shoulder and like that I knew that they weren't going to be frightened of what I now was. That I was still going to have friends my own age. That was all that mattered.

A/N: Okay so tell me what you thought. I do so like reviews, even during the middle of the night. They really make me smile when I read them.

Next question: Chris Evans or Chris Hemsworth?


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay so I am back. It has been about two weeks since I updated which makes me a very bad person but anyway. More people prefer Hemsworth over Evans but whatever. I personally like Evans better but whatever floats your boat, I suppose. **Noface** if you're reading I used your little suggestion briefly in this chapter because I simply couldn't resist. So thank you for that. Onto the next chapter right after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Everyone else belongs to Marvel, I just like to manipulate them.

Chapter 14

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around the small girl in return. She began to sob into my shoulder and I rubbed her back soothingly. The others looked on in sympathy and mild amusement. They had obviously experienced this kind of thing before and I began to think of it as almost a rite of passage. When her sobs died down, Kitty pulled back and looked at me. Tears had caused her makeup to run and leave black tracks down her cheeks.

I rubbed a thumb across her cheek, feeling very much like an older sister for the first time and spoke, "Don't cry, Kitty. I'm okay now. Perfectly normal." I gave her a small smirk, "Almost."

The others heard me and laughed. Kitty gave me a wobbly smile before heading back over to the rest of the group. I followed and sat down in between Peter and Bobby on the couch. I smiled at them and Bobby began to speak;

"So," He started. He lifted his hand up. "New ears. That's different." His fingers lightly grazed the back of my left ear and I involuntarily closed my eyes. A strange almost purr like sound came from my throat and I briefly wondered if I was actually a cat instead of a fox. Bobby's hand quickly retracted and Peter laughed.

"It seems your ears are a bit of a 'special spot' for you." He chuckled. "I'd stay away from that, Bobby. That's reserved for someone else, I think." Bobby nearly giggled along with Kitty. Rogue sat stoically next her.

What Peter said caused me to sit up straight, "What do you mean 'reserved for someone else'?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't the one to answer me. Rogue was.

"He means Logan. We've all the seen the way you act around each other. It's a little sickening actually." Her southern voice was blank so to the others it seemed as if she was being dryly humorous about it. However, I could smell something in her scent that I didn't like. Logan had briefly explained about the role of pheromones in a person's scent before I came downstairs and I began to understand what it was he meant.

"Don't be like that, Rogue." Reprimanded Kitty. "I think it's cute. Logan's been kinda lonely ever since he first came to the Institute. He deserves someone like Natalee." It was like I wasn't there again.

I cut in, "Look, guys. There is nothing going on with me and Logan. Trust me. And if there was, you would all be the first to know. Well, after the Professor, that is." The boys chuckled again. Rogue still sat next to Kitty as if someone had shoved a stick up her arse. I didn't say anything because I was still fairly new and they'd all been friends long before I appeared.

"Yeah like we believe that. It's obvious that something is going to happen." Said Bobby. He had a mischievous smile on his face and I decided I couldn't take anymore teasing. I stood up. "Where you going?"

I huffed, "I'm going anywhere so that I don't have to deal with you lot teasing me about something that's basically non-existent." I had a smile on my face to show I wasn't angry with them and waved goodbye. They reciprocated and I walked out thinking on what they had said.

*The following day*

Sunday had come around again and I would be starting classes the next day. I wasn't exactly upset about that fact because it would give me something to do other than watching TV all day. However, I wasn't looking forward to it either because I didn't know what to expect. So I sat on my bed with the time table that Scott had given to me at dinner the day before trying to figure out what each lesson would entail.

Some of them were easy to guess, like Art and P.E. But others were a little more difficult because they could include a plethora of things. English was one of them. Were we reading a book and if we were which one? Or in History would I be learning American or British History? Maybe something completely different?

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I wondered who it could be since not many people were allowed in this wing of the dorms, due to who inhabited them. I had found out that I was basically in the teacher's wing because of how unpredictable I could be. Only a few students had permission to roam the hallways and most of them I had already made friends with.

"Come in!" I shouted before turning my gaze back to my time table. I was trying to commit it to memory so that I didn't have to get it out every lesson. I didn't bother to look at the person who had entered but I could tell by the scent who it was. Logan.

"Can I help you, Logan?" I tilted my head up to look at him. His expression didn't give anything away.

"Yeah. I'm here to add to your schedule. You're going to have your sessions after your last lesson of the day, every day. They're an hour and a half long and they'll help you to be more in control of your abilities." He explained all at once. Training sessions. With Logan. I didn't know what to think about that now. After what the others had been saying the day before, I was kind of nervous to be alone with him for long periods of time.

I hoped that when I replied that, that nervousness didn't show, "Yeah, that's fine with me." He stood by my bed for a little bit longer. "Was there something else you wanted?"

He seemed to shake himself out of whatever stupor he had been in. "Yeah, um…I'm proud of you, Vix." Proud?

"Proud?" I voiced, "What do you mean?"

Logan chuckled, "I'm proud of how well you've handled yourself since you changed. I'm proud that you didn't lash out at anyone. Well nearly anyone." I smiled, remembering what I had done the morning after my change.

"Thanks, Logan. And I'll meet you in the gym tomorrow after last lesson." I gave him one last smile, which he returned before he turned and left the room. I was left staring at the space he had previously occupied and alone with my thoughts once again.

My mind went instantly to what my new friends had said the day before again. I knew I had this underlying attraction to Logan, but I knew it was almost definitely never going to become something more. Logan didn't feel the same way. I was certain of that. He was just protective of me. Of course he was. I was a new feral and he felt responsible for me. He was never going to think of me as anything more.

For some reason, that last thought caused a deep sadness to wash through my body, saturating my muscles and pouring over my bones. I tried to ignore because it didn't seem to leave me. I spent the rest of my day in room because of it. I spoke to Melissa and Priya over the phone for what seemed to be the one hundredth time. I desperately wanted to tell them what had happened to me but that wasn't an option. I didn't know how they would react and, from what I heard from the others' experiences, I wasn't sure I wanted to.

Eventually, sleep came and, for the first time in a while, it was restless. I tossed and turned almost the entire night and when sleep finally enveloped me, I was finally peaceful and had no dreams at all.

A/N: I wasn't too happy with the ending of this chapter so give me some feedback, please. You'll all get virtual cake and a cup of tea on me if you do.

New question (It's another celeb one.): Ian Somerhalder or Paul Wesley?


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I am a terrible person. I haven't updated in ages and that makes me very mean. But here is the next chapter.

Chapter 15

My alarm clock was what woke me up at 6:30 in the morning. It was a lot earlier than I was used to since back home I always got up at around 8 O'clock. I peeked out over the cover glared at my clock, as if that was what would shut it up. I wish. Instead, I had to lift my arm and manually turn of the demon noise that had interrupted my sleep which had only lasted about 4 hours. I was definitely not in the mood for school after the amount of shut eye I had, had.

When the beeping from my clock had ceased, I rolled onto my back and rubbed a hand over my eyes. I needed to get up soon because I only had about an hour to get showered, dressed and have breakfast before my first lesson started. How that was humanly or mutantly possible I don't know.

My thoughts were interrupted by an incessant banging on the door to my room. I didn't even have a chance to invite them in, despite my current state, before the door swung open, banging against the dresser to the side of it in the process.

"Wakey wakey, Natalee!" I instantly knew who it was. Kitty. What I had said before about feeling like a big sister I regretted. If this was how big sisters were treated, I wasn't too sure if I wanted it.

"Kitty." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. Why did she have to do this to me? Why couldn't she do it to someone else instead of me? "What are you doing?"

I looked up to see her rooting through my dresser. "Finding you something to wear today." She swivelled her head so she could look at me. "Go get in the shower and I'll have your clothes ready when you're done."

I stood up from the bed and stretched my body. I noticed I had become a little bit more flexible recently as well. "Kitty, you don't need to do this, I can manage." It was then that I noticed her apparel. She was washed and dressed, ready for the day. "How the hell are you ready at this time in the fucking morning? In fact, how are you this bloody cheerful?"

She didn't seem to mind my swearing. Actually, she giggled at it. How dare she? If this was anyone else, I would have already smacked her upside the head by now.

"You just get used to it, to be honest." She made a gesture with her hands towards the bathroom, "Shower. Now. Go."

I was far too tired to argue with her, so I complied. The hot water cascaded down my back and loosened the tense muscles I had acquired during my fitful sleep. It was soothing and whilst I stood there, it felt for a moment like I was boneless. The stress seeped out of my body and all the emotions I had felt the night before seemed pathetic almost looking back on it. I had no reason to feel that way and decided not to dwell on it any longer. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure I would have been depressed for the entire day.

I quickly finished up with my shower and walked out to find Kitty talking to someone at the door. She only had the door creaked open so she could just see through it at the person in the other side. I couldn't see the person or smell them from the distance I was at. Not yet, at least. However, I just caught what she was saying before finished her conversation.

"…She isn't decent, I'm afraid. But you wouldn't care, would you? You probably wouldn't be able to control yourself. She'll see you later though. Bye, Logan." She gave a small wave before literally closing the door on their conversation. My eyes widened at the last sentence. She didn't really just say that to Logan, did she?

"Kitty! What the hell!" I snapped. "Why did you say that to Logan? And why didn't he reprimand you for it?" I expected her to be at least a little bit frightened because of my new short temper. Instead, she stood there with a smug smirk etched across her face. My eyes narrowed. "Well?"

She chuckled and held her hands up in front of her body. "One; yes. Two; because I shut the door in his face before he had the chance." She pointed at the pile sat on my bed. "Get dressed whilst I bond with you." She wandered to the other side of the room and began rifling through a box with various knick knacks in.

I raised an eyebrow. "Bond?" What the hell was she going on about? I began pulling on my underwear on underneath my towel. "Please explain."

"Yeah, bond." She sounded distant at first, but then she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. "Basically, I go through your things and later you can go through mine. You can learn a lot about a person by looking through their stuff."

By this point I had my jeans on and had started to put on my bra. My back was to Kitty so I had to speak up a little bit. "Right. Okay. Seems legit. I will take you up on that offer at the weekend." Now I had my shirt and turned to look at the shorter girl. "How do I look?" I spread out my arms as she glanced at my body. My earlier annoyance towards her was long forgotten.

Eventually, she nodded. "Are you wearing any make-up?" I shook my head. I didn't see the point. Of course I had make-up but the most I wore normally would be mascara and, on occasion, eyeliner. I was only going to learn things with people I now lived with. I didn't need to impress them. "Right. Well, let's go get some breakfast then." Kitty walked out of the room and I followed behind her.

The school day went by pretty quickly. I met a few new people, learnt a few new things. Overall, it was possibly the best first day at school I had ever had. It wasn't long before I found myself walking to my first training session with Logan. My mind was still fresh with what the others had said, so I was a little nervous about being alone with him. Especially after the episode I had, had the night before.

I found myself in front of the door to the room where I would be training with Logan. Instinctively I raised my hand to knock. Melissa had raised me properly. But when I heard his voice call out from the other side, I instantly dropped it in embarrassment. Upon opening the door, I was welcomed with the sight of a shirtless Logan, tidying away some weights. The closest I had seen to this was when he wore tight tank tops that outlined the muscles that were hiding beneath. Now, without a barrier, I could truly appreciate how ripped Logan actually was.

I shook myself out of my stupor before Logan could notice I was ogling him. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"You can start by doing some press ups." He said it so nonchalantly that I almost complied straight away. Then what he'd actually said registered in my mind. My foot was suspended in the air when I swivelled my head to look at him. I hadn't spoken but just stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. He was still busy tidying things when he felt my stare on the back of his skull. He turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the look on my face. "What?"

I closed my gaping mouth, figuring that I probably looked like I had dislocated my jaw. "Well, I just thought we were going to be doing something different to lifting weights. Like, I don't know, sparring." That was what I had thought was happening. I thought Logan was meant to be teaching me how to use my reflexes properly, not make me do weight lifting.

"We'll get onto that. But first we need to make your muscles stronger especially if you're going to go up against me." He didn't say anything else on the matter and continued as he was before. I stared at him for a moment before doing as he asked.

The hour passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was back in my room changing out of my gym clothes. The time I had spent with Logan was pleasant. I was expecting it to be semi awkward but I was glad to find that it wasn't. By the end, we were close to having a proper joke around but not quite, because you have to remember that this is Logan we're talking about.

When I settled into bed that night, my dreams were surprisingly lighter than the night before. I slept peacefully enough but couldn't help the underlying feeling of someone watching me.

*Third Person POV*

"Sir, looks like our informant was right. They have a female feral." A man concealed in the think forest spoke into a walky-talky. The person on the other end paused before replying.

"Keep a look out. I want to be updated every day. And don't get caught." His response was sharp.

"You got it, Victor." The man put his walky-talky away and continued to observe the mansion, unnoticed.

A/N: Sooo what do you think? Some people have said I need more action so here is the start of it.

Okay so Pizza or Chips (Fries)?


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay so this chapter is long overdue and also a little short and I seriously apologise for that. The action will begin to pick up a little in following chapters which will hopefully be more consistent since I am out of school for six weeks. Enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Chapter 16

*Natalee's POV*

The rest of the week passed by pretty quickly. I was getting the hang of my ears and found out the by using both pairs I could hear the most minute of things. The fox ears on their own were slightly more sensitive than the human ones, so I switched every now and then.

Logan and I got on like a house on fire. We began to joke around a lot more and every so often I would get knowing looks from Kitty and co. I also thought that I would catch Logan looking at me oddly until he averted his gaze so that our eyes wouldn't meet. I never questioned him about it though because I didn't want anything to become awkward between us.

Other than that, everything went smoothly. I met some new people and became friendly with them but they weren't the type of person I would normally hang round with.

Kitty and I were sat at one of the tables in the dining room on Saturday when the rest of the gang came and joined us. Peter immediately turned to me and bluntly asked;

"So when are you going to make a move on Logan?" I promptly spit out the water I had started to sip.

I grabbed a tissue and began to clean up the spillage. "I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about." I gave a nervous laugh. I actually did. Over the past week because I had been getting closer to Logan, my feelings for him had also been changing. I had started becoming more attracted to him even though I knew nothing could ever happen there. One; because he was my teacher and therefore completely off limits. Two; he would never feel the same way. And three; my feelings were probably just a silly infatuation and would fade away with time.

"Oh, you know exactly what he's talking about." Kitty smirked. "We see all the little looks you give each other when you think no one's looking. We aren't stupid." She giggled. I swear her and Peter were out to get me.

I kept trying to deny everything they said but they kept on teasing me about it. Not a good idea. The reason for that was that because I had only recently changed I was still subject to sudden mood changes. This was one of those times. I couldn't take the teasing and shot up from my chair. My breathing was laboured and my fists clenched against the table. I knew that if I didn't leave fast, I would end up hurting one of them. So I ran.

I found myself once again in the garden, gazing up at the stars. I was unsure of how long I stayed out there but by the time anyone came to find me most of the lights in the mansion had be turned off. And the person to come and find me was, of course, Logan. He came and sat beside me and I was suddenly reminded of the last time we were in this position. It brought a tiny smile to my face, but when Logan spoke it was gone again.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" He knew. Of course he knew. One of the numbskulls that I was friends with must have told him. I could feel his gaze burning into the side of my face.

"Oh it's, uh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." I didn't want to explain what had happened because that would be far too embarrassing. Especially since he was the reason it happened. He was still looking at me so I turned to look at him. "Seriously don't worry about it. It was nothing."

"You know can tell me anything you're worried about if it concerns your mutation." He reassured me. Of course I knew but I didn't want to tell him since he was the reason. He sighed. "Okay, well I'm here if you need me. Now come on. Let's get you inside."

I stood and followed him back across the grass. Once again it was in silence and no words were needed.

When we reached by bedroom door we stood there for a second when Logan spoke again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything, Vix?" His was creased with concern that I could just make out in the dim light. It warmed a little.

I nodded to him, "I'm sure. Honest." I added a small smile for extra reassurance. He didn't look like he believed me nodded anyway. What he did next was surprising.

Just as I was about to turn away, Logan lifted his hand to my face. He rubbed his knuckles softly across the skin of my cheek and smiled gently. "Goodnight...Natalee." He then turned away and entered his room without looking back.

I felt conflicted. On one hand, that gestured seemed forbidden. Something that could never happen even though I wanted it to. It reminded me that Logan and I have very little chance of being together like that. However, on the other hand, it gave me a little bit of hope that Logan did care for me on a deeper level than that of a mentor. Either way, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N: So tell me your thoughts. I know it's probably not as good as it could be, but course work really takes it out of you. Like I said, hopefully updates will be more consistent but don't take that as a definite. Until next time, my Lovelies. Bye!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Time for a new chappie. I think I've done quite well with getting this up considering how far apart some of my uploads are. I am a little bit excited because after this chapter I'll hopefully have over 100 reviews which really cheers me up. So things pick up a little in this one and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 17

It had only been three days later that I found myself in the gym with Logan when he suddenly rushed out of the room without even a 'see you later'. I had gone to look for Kitty and co. as I affectionately called them when a figure slammed into my body.

I came face to face, well, face to chest, with a wall of muscle. Glancing up caused my eyes to connect with one of the very people I was searching for. Peter. He smiled down at me briefly and then grabbed my arm before swinging me around to face the direction I had come. He began to tug me along and, confused as I was, I didn't try to shrug out of his grip.

I decided to speak up. "Um…Peter? Where are we going?" I really wanted to know what had this giant dragging me down the corridor. He didn't answer but eventually led me into one of the many sitting rooms that the mansion housed. It was full of many other kids including the rest of the misfits I had become friends with. Still I was confused and had so many questions flying through my head. What was wrong with Logan? With Peter? Why were there so many of the students crammed into one room when there were plenty to go around? "Peter?" I asked again.

I was then sat next to Rogue, of all people, who gave me an almost undetectable dirty look. I would have given one back had I not wanted answers. And fast. The noise of the room was beginning to aggravate my ears, both fox and human. Bobby must have noticed because he almost instantly stood and whistled for the room's attention. They all looked in our direction and Bobby gave them a look in return.

"Can we be aware of those who aren't quite accustomed to their extra senses yet, please?" They nodded. "Thank you." I sent a grateful smile to him which he returned. "Now, Peter, would you like to explain why we are all stuck in one room." I perked up. Finally some answers.

Peter's deep voice cut into the heavy silence that had now filled the room. "I don't know anything for certain, but I think the team is going to be called out for something. Whatever it is is pretty big because otherwise the Professor wouldn't have nearly everyone in one room." For a moment the silence in the room felt almost suffocating before everyone began spouting out a flurry of questions simultaneously. The volume caused me to double up with my palms over my fox ears. I felt as though I might pass out. I didn't move from that position even when Bobby and Peter called for order again.

A small arm embraced my tense shoulders followed by a soothing voice. "It's okay, Nat. It's okay. We'll be out of here soon." Of course it was Kitty. Rogue would never willingly comfort me whether she had her mutation or not. "Peter, do think we're able to go yet?" She asked, probably more for my benefit rather than hers.

"I don't know, Kitty." Was his only reply.

*Logan's POV*

We were all stood in the Professor's office. By 'we' I mean the team, the teachers at the school and others, like Hank, which had been called. We were about to be told about something that had Chuck on edge. I had no idea but it was obviously important. I had wanted to stay and finish the session with Natalee in the gym but he clearly had other ideas. That moment from three nights ago popped into my head. I don't know what had driven me to do what I did. It kind of just… happened. When I was in my room that night, for some reason, my mind was stuck on the feel of the skin of her cheek on my knuckles. Even three days later, I still found myself thinking about it. Which was ridiculous, since I was her mentor. Her teacher. Her protector. I had no right to be thinking about things like that.

One eye's voice cut into my musings. "So what's the problem, Professor?" His voice has always got on my nerves, ever since I first came to school. He never seemed too keen on me either though.

Chuck's voice rang out clearly, "When using Cerebro earlier today, I came across something that will require urgent attention. And, if I am right, it concerns one of our newest students." His voice was grim and the last few words reverberated through my mind.

_'One of our newest students.'_

Natalee.

I straightened from my position against the wall and went to stride out of the room when the Professor's calm tone cut into me. "Logan, although I admire your concern for her, you need to listen to what I have to say first." I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Alright." I stated gruffly. "What is it?" He gave me an almost apologetic look before speaking only one word;

"Victor."

I don't think I have ever moved that fast.

*Natalee's POV*

Ten minutes later we were still sat in the sitting room. The noise had decreased and the atmosphere seemed morose. Most of the students had given up on being optimistic and, as if we were in a cheesy film, rain had begun to poor down the windows. It was as if one of the residents at the mansion had lost their life.

Kitty, Bobby and Peter had been having a quite discussion whilst Rogue still sat stiffly beside me. I had moved out from my fetal position and began staring out of the window glumly. Due to the little sound that filled the room I could pick up on the muffled sound of heavy footsteps that approached the room. I couldn't quite tell who it was because I wasn't yet able to do that but it was a man. And they were coming here. And fast.

I was prepared when the door slammed open but the others in the room obviously weren't. They all flinched and looked towards the 'intruder'. I use that term loosely because it was Logan who opened the door. However, from the looks on the other student's faces, it was the Wolverine and not Logan that was stood there.

His eyes darted around the room and locked onto Rogue's when she spoke up. "Can we leave the room yet, Logan? It's getting awful stuffy in here." Her sweet southern voice cut into me like a knife. Sometimes, I wished I could crush her windpipe so I wouldn't have to hear it.

His response was short and gruff. "Yeah." It was like a signal to the others and they immediately launched themselves from their seats before leaving the room. I waited until most had already filed out through the door before trying to follow. Logan was still stood in the same space when I went to walk past and grabbed my arm before I could.

I looked at him curiously, "What is it?" Even to myself, my voice sounded fed up, as is I had just gone through a phase of depression. At hearing it, Logan's gaze softened a bit.

"I need to talk to you. I'll meet you in your room in about ten minutes. Okay?" I nodded, unsure of what was so important. Before I could say another word to him, he let me go walked off down the corridor. I stared after him for a moment before returning to my room.

A/N: So tell me what you think. I hope the way I've written Logan isn't too OOC so please reassure me if you don't think so. That's all for now. See you soon. Maybe.


End file.
